


Regrets

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Thrawn Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Thrawn Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Eli’s first time being alone with Thrawn since arriving back from the Chiss Ascendency





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first story for Day 2 of Thrawn Appreciation Week. If you haven’t read my previous fic ‘Vacation’ some parts might not make sense.

Eli took a deep breathe as he stood outside the door to Thrawn’s office. Despite spending the past half hour with him, he still felt a sense of anticipation at finally being alone with The Grand Admiral for the first time in months. After being part of the Chiss Ascendancy for so long, seeing him again felt like coming home. 

He knocked once on the door so he knew that it was him.

“Enter.”

Eli went into the room. Like everything else he did Thrawn’s room was devoid of protocol, with his walls and desk covered with artworks that probably held the secret to some undiscovered mystery. 

And behind his desk stood The Grand Admiral himself. His familiar red eyes glowed in the dim light. To most people the sight would induce fear but to Eli they only brought a sense of familiarity. 

“How was your conversation with Agent Kallus?” Thrawn asked with a small smile that he’d only ever seen directed at him. He tried not to think to much into it. 

“As expected sir.” Eli replied walking towards the Grand Admiral until he was standing beside him. “He asked me about where I’d been stationed and how I knew you.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“The truth. Where I was stationed can easily be confirmed on file and it’s not as if how we met is some heavily guarded secret. To lie would just make us look needlessly suspicious sir.”

“Indeed. And what of his tone of voice?”

“Well it appeared to be casual so it probably wasn’t out of disgust at a wild space and nonhuman, but he is from Coruscant so I can’t say for certain. Most likely he was trying to see how I got close to you so he could try and suck up to you or he’s the rebel spy like you think and he’s trying to see how he could use me to to get to you. I mean he could just trying to have a normal conversation, but when is it ever that?” Eli said with a teasing smile. He then suddenly let out a small chuckle. 

“What are you laughing at Commander?” Thrawn asked. The slight narrowing of his eyes and turn of his head the only signs of his confusion.

“Nothing....it’s just....I missed this.” Eli sighed. He was surprised at how much that didn’t surprise him. After everything that has happened any left over feelings of longing for his old career path were now completely gone. 

“As have I.” Thrawn spoke with that same smile that sent shivers up his spine. He’d spent the past few months surrounded by Chiss but none of them compared to the man standing before him. 

“Do you regret sending me away?” He asked cautiously yet he couldn’t deny his curiosity. 

“I do not regret sending you to a place where you would be kept safe.” Thrawn replied honestly but Eli could read the underlying meaning easily. After spending the last few years at each others side, being apart from one another felt wrong. 

“Oh yeah I got you something.” Eli said as he reached into his pocket and took out a spherical shaped rock which he gave to Thrawn. “It’s a-“

“Replica of Csilla made from the rocks of the Ghalysal mountain, crushed blue sapphire and frozen ice.” He finished, almost breathless in awe as he stared at the intricate piece of art. He gently placed it on his desk before turning back to the commander. “Thank you Eli.”

Eli loved the breathless sound of his name on Thrawn’s lips. He could feel his face light up with blush at the thought. 

“It was nothing ......Thrawn.” He tasted his name on the tip of his tongue. Despite knowing him for years he’d never referred to the Chiss using just his name before. It felt so natural, like it belonged there. Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I read your journal!” Eli blurted out before he could lose his nerve, his heartbeat skyrocketing. “What you wrote ......on the last page......did you mean it?”

He looked hesitantly at The Admiral simultaneity wishing it to be true and terrified for both of them if it was.

“Yes.” Thrawn replied. To anyone else the response would have sounded monotone but to Eli he could clearly hear the fear, confidence, desperation and love that tumbled out of him in one simple word.

Neither knew who reacted first but suddenly their fists were in each other’s hair and their mounts were on each other’s lips as they melded into one big, beautiful mess.


End file.
